1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery, an apparatus for manufacturing a secondary battery, and a method of manufacturing a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the technological developments and enlarged use of mobile devices such as mobile phones or laptop computers, the demand for secondary batteries as an energy source has rapidly increased. Recently, research has been actively conducted into alternative energy sources for replacing fossil fuel for use in electric vehicles or hybrid automobiles.
A stacked type electrode assembly may be manufactured and inserted into a case to form a secondary battery. The electrode assembly may be manufactured by sequentially stacking a separator and an electrode plate or by laminating electrode plates and a separator, inserting the separator between electrodes plates of different polarities, and folding the resultant structure. However, according to this method, production time is long and an operation that requires use of an additional adhesive material is needed, and thus, the production efficiency may be low.